A vehicular shock absorbing structure including a vehicular shock absorbing member on a vehicular exterior side of a roof trim has been known. A vehicular interior side surface of the roof trim configures a vehicular interior surface of a vehicular ceiling. The roof brace is disposed on the vehicular exterior side of the roof trim to reinforce a roof panel and a shock absorbing member is included in the roof brace. The shock absorbing member is deformed to absorb shock caused by a vehicular collision and protect a passenger's head. The shock absorbing member is disposed to cover the roof brace from the vehicular interior side while having a predefined distance from the roof brace.
According to such a shock absorbing structure, the shock absorbing member is spaced a predetermined long distance corresponding to a shock absorbing stroke. Therefore, a passenger's head can be protected with high shock absorbing properties.